Greece
by Skylight Reality
Summary: Max and the flock go to Greece for their summer vacation. One things for sure, it'll be one heck of a ride.  No wings and I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 2

Max's (POV)

"Come on guys, if you don't hurry up we'll all be late!" I technically had to yell _that_ loud for them to hear me in the _three-story _house.

See, I have two families. One is my real one with my mom, Dr. Martinez, and my sister Ella that's two years younger than me. The other family is the one most would call friend/family, not blood related family, or just crazy kids. This one includes Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Maui (ME).

Fang is my best friend since diapers. We do almost everything together. _Except_ go to the bathroom. What, a girl needs her privacy. We both are 16 and take care of Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel too. That's because his family is rich and so he got to adopt them. Though before he adopted them we already new them. We were all friends even though we were different age groups. How he brought me into this family is still a mystery to me. I take care of their problems while Mr. "I don't like to talk a lot" helps out a little too. Moving on.

Iggy is 15 years old and loves to blow things up for a living. He sadly recruited Gazzy into it too so now I have double the trouble to deal with. _UGH!_

Nudge is 14 (the same age as my sister) and loves all girly things in the world. She loves dressing me up like a Barbie doll. Once she even had to tie me to a chair! But she _is_ strong enough to deal with her annoying brothers who sometimes blow up her cloths for fun.

Gazzy is 12 and is Iggy's helper in destroying everything. He thinks he has a super weapon because he can fart really loud and once you hear it, _run away_. It smells worse than a horse's stall that's not cleaned up after a week.

Last of all there's Angel who looks like an angel in human form. She is 8 years old and loves being the baby of the family. Though looks can be deceiving because that little girl can get mean when she wants something.

Just as I was thinking all this, they all came running down the stairs, ready with their suitcases to go to our summer vacation spot. Greece.

Once we got off the airplane to Greece, I realized that we had to go on a bus to get inside the airport. Fang was next to me waiting for the bus while the kids were looking around outside. I saw that he had all of our bags, so I snatched three of them from him before he could say "Hey!"

"Look, no need to burst your bubble or anything, but just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't carry the luggage too."

He sighed, giving up because he learned the hard way that I'm very competitive and like to be equal. For instance, when we were 7, our school had a race for boys only. Since my name could be a boy's name, I used it to my advantage and got in the race. When we had to get on the starting line, everyone looked at me like I was crazy, except Fang. He doesn't laugh a lot but since he was next to me on the starting line, I could tell through his eyes that he was amused. Well you've probably figured it out by now so I'm just going to brag that I won. Fang would've but instead he got second place because I "lightly" bumped into him. Anyway he learned his lesson not to mess with me.

The kids made their way to us and were way too excited for my liking. Which means that either the guys made a new invention or the girls started to talk about the stores here. Either one's going to bring me to the brink of insanity. Which is why when the bus got here, I basically ran in and sat on the first empty seat I could find.

Once the driver started the bus, I realized that Angel and Nudge were in the seat in front of me, Iggy and Gazzy were in the seat across from me, and Fang just so happens to be sitting right next to me without me knowing. Go figure.

"So, you do remember how to speak Greek right?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to come to a foreign place and have neither one of us know the language.

"Yeah, I remember. I _am_ Greek so obviously I know it. Just remember most of the people here know English so just act natural . . . on second thought, just stay near me and out of trouble." Fang said while smirking at me. As if I don't act normal. He's the crazy one.

"I do not, under any circumstances, get into trouble." I replied all confident. Though really, I knew he was right, I just don't like admitting it.

"Right, of course not." Before I could argue, the bus stopped and in front of us was the airport.

We all got off the bus but before anyone ran away, I grabbed Iggy and Angel while Fang grabbed Nudge and Gazzy.

"Alright, before we go any further, I want all of you to get in pairs so that if you ever get lost, you won't be alone. Also the person you partner up with is who you'll be with on most of the trip."

As I said this they got straight into pairs. Nudge and Angel were technically glued to each other's sides so I guess they picked each other. Then I saw that Iggy and Gazzy were doing the same thing so I guessed they wanted to be together too.

That's when I realized that my partner was Fang. Great, know I have to share a room with him, not that I minded but why can't I ever get a break these days.

Once we went throw security safely, getting to the Hotel was a piece of cake. The only problem is what happened next.


	2. Chapter 3

Max (POV)

As we walked into the Hotel, I saw two benches and told the kids to sit down in them. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all yelled "Okays" while Iggy yelled "YES MOTHER!" so the whole place could hear him. Oh he's so going to get it when I form a revenge plan on him, ha-ha!

Anyway Fangles and I kept walking till we reached the front desk. The Lady behind it had on a uniform and seemed bored out of her mind till she spotted us. Actually she mostly spotted Fang, but I don't have the heart to tell you why because if you saw him, then you'd most likely do the same thing. Moving on.

Fang and the Lady behind the desk talked in Greek about getting us our rooms. I'd repeat what they said but the only Greek I know are hello, goodbye, goodnight, lets go, ice cream, lemon Fanta, and most of the cuss words.

All of a sudden, Fang turned to me with a weird look on his face. I turned and gave him a questioning face back. (Yes people we can talk without actually opening our mouths. It's magic.)

Sighing he said "She said that the only rooms they have are three medium-sized bedrooms that are connected with doors. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded and so he told the Lady that it would be fine. She handed him six cards and we were off to the elevator.

"Here, I got two sets of cards so that we both can access each of the rooms." He told me while handing them out for me to take. I took them and asked if we needed them to open the doors that connect the rooms from the inside also. He said no.

We opened the rooms for the kids and they ran in and started to unpack, ready for what lied ahead in the next couple of weeks. Once Fang and I got to our room, I jumped on the bed and smiled. Fang stared at me for a minute, than went to unpack our stuff.

There was silence until Fang asked "Are these yours!" I sat upright and saw that he was holding up my underwear and bra and staring at it wide-eyed. I ran at him and tackled him to the ground. Once I finally got it back, we both started to laugh really hard.

Once the laughing fit stopped I asked "Why did you go through my stuff?"

"Sorry! I was just unpacking for both of us and then I saw… that and got surprised." Fang replied.

"Yea yeah. So what do you want to do today? It's still the mourning and we have a whole day to run around and enjoy the place."

"Well we have a couple of choses. Lets go ask the kids and see what they want to do though." So we went to the kids and gathered them in Nudge and Angel's room.

"Alright so what do you guys want to do today? We can go to the beach. We can go see the Parthenon. Or we can go see the family. Either way we're doing all of them so pick which you want to go to first." Fang told them.

"I want to go to the beach, please!" Said little Angel. Sadly everyone thought that was a great idea so I gave in and said yes. They all cheered and the boys left the room to go do… whatever they do.

"So Max, are you ready for your surprise?" Nudge asked me. See, before we left, Nudge said she bought me something and said she'd give it to me once we got here.

I nodded my head and waited to see what she bought me. As I saw her pull it out, I started thinking of ways to run away or die. It was a bikini. Ugh.


	3. Chapter 4

Max (POV)

I started to run for the door but somehow Nudge got there first. I couldn't find the will to push or punch her because I'm her friend and co-caretaker and I didn't want to be mean to her. So before she could pull out the rope and chair to tie me down, I sighed and gave up.

"Yes!" Nudge squealed while hugging me. "Thank you thank you. Fang won't be able to take his eyes off of you." She said that last part while walking towards the door.

"Yeah yeah… WAIT WHAT, NUDGE! Get back here!" But sadly I was too late because she closed and locked the door behind her. _I am so going to get Gazzy's help revenging on Iggy and Nudge_ I thought.

I threw the… bikini on the bed and tried to unlock the door with the card. Once I got out of my bedroom and into Iggy and Gazzy's, I saw that everyone was there and ready to go to the beach… all except me. CRAP! I ran back to Fang and I's room and put the bikini on, underneath my cloths.

Fang came in to check on me so I went with him back to the room were the kids were waiting for us. When everyone settled down, Fang started to lead us to the back of the Hotel which the beach was located at.

"How come you didn't tell me that the beach was _right_ behind the Hotel! Instead of waiting for me, I could of met you down here." I whispered to him.

"Well like I said earlier, I want you to stay near me and out of trouble. We are partnered up anyway so I couldn't leave you behind… also I don't exactly want to take care of the kids at a beach in Greece all by myself. For all we know they could've already gotten into trouble." Fang told me.

"Oh trust me…we'll know." I laughed.

The kids picked where they wanted us to sit at right in front of the water. Almost right away they dropped their things down and ran into the water. Lucky for them they already put on sunscreen and came without their regular cloths.

When I knew they were safe, I started to take my cloths off and reveal my… bikini while Fang did the same. We both sat down on the sand, Fang watching them and me playing with the sand in my toes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang looking at me and so I turned to face him. He kept on staring at the ocean until I threw in his hair.

Most guys don't care if sand gets in their hair but than again, Fang isn't most guys. He turned to me with an evil glint in his eyes and started to grab sand in his hands. But just how he isn't most guys, I'm not most gals. Which means that before he could throw it at me, I ran into the water towards the kids, Fang hot on my tail.

They all looked at us like we were crazy. I ran up to Gazzy and secretly told him to let one rip, which is exactly what he did. All of us plugged our noses and made a run for it. But before Nudge and Iggy could, I "accidently" tripped them in the water so they were the last ones out of the stench. GO REVENGE!

"Hey, what was that for!" Both of them yelled at me. I just smiled and told them in my innocent as possible face "I don't know what you're talking about" and walked away.

Once we all caught our breaths, Fang and I looked up to the sky and saw that it was noon, then looked at each other and nodded, and _then_ turned our heads to the kids.

"Alright, who's ready to go eat lunch?" I asked them. They all screamed "YES!" while Fang had one of those half-smiles on his face. I smiled back at all of them as we walked up to our Hotel room to get ready.


	4. Chapter 5

Max (POV)

After we all got dressed in warm cloths, we started to head out and find a place to eat. Obviously since we're 16 we can't drive so it will take a _long_ time to walk to our destination, great huh.

As we walked down the streets, I noticed that their weren't many sidewalks. This meant that we either had to walk on the tiny trail next to the buildings or walk on the road and hope to live. We walked on the trail for safety, though if it were up to me, we'd be _running_ on the road to the land of food.

I don't know why, but I _love_ Greek food. It's actually close to my favorite. I guess though that's because ever since I was little, Fang's mom would make my family and I a Greek-filled dinner and after that, dessert. Your probably wondering why my family would go to our neighbor's house to eat dinner. Well, let's just say that _no one_ in my family can cook. The last time my mom tried to she started a fire. Plus we were already good friends with Fang's family _and_ we all loved the food Fang's mom makes so it became a tradition of sorts. But sadly Fang's mother died a year ago and the tradition started to fade out because no one could bring themselves to laugh or talk at the dinner table without her…moving on.

My favorite Greek foods would have to be Gyro's, Feta cheese, and Egg Lemon Soup. My favorite drink would definitely have to be Evie, Epso, or Lemon Fanta (they all are technically the same, just different names). My favorite dessert would have to be… Galactipurrico (if you can't pronounce, than do what I do and just call it Galactic Burrito even though that's not what it is). These things might sound weird to you but once you try it, you'll want more.

As I was rambling on in my head to you, I realized that we stopped moving. I picked my head up and saw that we were at a place called Goody's. The kids ran inside and we quickly ordered our food. Our food contained burgers, fries, and a drink. The place really did look and have the same exact food as any McDonald's or Burger King would. It was just better… like since it's in Greece it makes it more exciting. Also the fact that this place had T.V screens with MTV playing on them…_It was like I was in a Greek McDonald's!_ BUT BETTER. No wonder they wanted to come here, they get a free toy and it's not Greek food.

…I'm not going to bore you about our piggish eating habbits and how the bathroom looked like a disco party for some reason. But I will tell you about Fang and I's conversation. It went like this:

"Fang, what are we going to do after we eat?" I whispered to him when the rest weren't looking.

"Probably go back to the beach and play around until we get tired. Why?" Fang asked.

"…I was just wondering." I replied back with a yawn.

Fang seeing that I was tired said "If the kids get tired we'll go in the Hotel and sleep. If not, you can always sleep on a blanket in the sand." I gave him my "Thank-god-you-are-awesome" look and went back to eating my food.

After we ate we walked back to the Hotel so the kids can go put their swimsuits on. They actually wanted to go swimming again. Maybe their too excited and that's why they aren't tired. Well lucky for them not me because I'm about to pass out right now.

Once we got to the same sitting spot on the sand as last time, I lay down and expected the sand to be nice and soft. It wasn't. I quickly stood up and realized I hurt my side. Great, another thing to be worried about.

Fang joined me by sitting down and patting the space next to him. I sat next to him and saw that he grew taller than me over the past year. Not that I didn't notice before, but I just got reminded now. I was always taller than him so it kind of bothered me that I wasn't now.

What I didn't notice while I was ranting was that Fang put his arm around my waist and rested my head on his shoulder. The last thing I thought before drifting off to sleep is that him being taller than me wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	5. Chapter 6

Max (POV)

You know how in fairy tales, the girl will awaken by a kiss or with birds chirping out of nowhere. Well, let's just say that my life is _not_ a fairy tale. _I_ woke up to three _heavy_ kids, jumping on top of me and making the bed squeak a lot. _What, did I just say bed?_ I thought.

While looking around, I realized that I _wasn't_ crazy and that I was in Fang and I's bed with Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel jumping on top of me, yelling for me to get up. Now if you were me, you would be asking yourself questions like: How did I get here? Why are they jumping on top of me this early in the mourning? What time is it? Where is the bathroom?

… Okay, maybe not all of what I just said, but most of it, yes. Once I was fully awaken, I yelled at them (nicely) to get off of me so I can get dressed for todays shenanigans. They got off of me and I immediately went to the closet to put on some clean cloths. I decided to wear a blue "I 3 GREECE" T-shirt and some jeans with my leather jacket to make me look badass.

I ran out of the closet, dressed, to look for Fang and tell him that I had an idea of where to go today. But since the god of luck hates me, I had to walk in on Fang changing in our room, which meant that Fang was shirt-less with only jeans on. Great.

Wide-eyed and blushing, I murmured a "Sorry" before fast walking away to Angel and Nudge's room. Hopefully they won't be changing so I can tell them my plan for today. As I got to their door, I knocked and asked if I could come in, they said yes. Back at Fang's house, their rooms were pink this and pink that. Pink was always the first thing to expect of them. So when I walked in, I was surprised to see not pink but colorful cloths spread out all around their room._ And I thought the boy's were worse_, I thought.

Out of nowhere, Nudge popped up from the piles of cloths and yelled a "Hi Max" with Angel right behind her.

"Hey guys, what's all this… about" I said, gesturing to the cloths in front of me.

"Oh. We were just picking out our cloths for today and tomorrow. Do you think I should were this?" Angel asked holding up a cute little T-shirt with flowers on it.

"Uh… sure. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys want to go souvenir shopping today, then tomorrow go to the Parthenon." I told them.

They both squealed like the weird girly girls they are and gave me a hug. I quickly hugged them back and made my way over towards Iggy and Gazzy's room. Surprisingly the boy's room was neater and they were still sleeping in their bed. I walked over to them and became Mama Bear, which meant I messed up their hair and gave them a kiss on the forehead to wake them up. I heard chuckling and turned around to see Fang staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Nothing. It's just that you treat them as your kids." He replied.

"Well it's your fault. If you hadn't told me about them, than I'd never would of cared about them and become a… mother figure to them." I said.

"Well if I hadn't told you, you would have found out anyway." Fang said in a "duh" tone.

I gave up and saw that the guys were staring at us, waiting for me to tell them to get up and get ready. Instead I turned back to Fang and told him my plan for today. The boy's immediately got up and got ready. I assumed that meant they were absolutely _fine_ with the idea. Fang nodded and I followed him to our room.

Once we found a Taxi, we settled in and told our driver to take us to a mall. While in my seat I could see the beautiful view of Greece. I smiled to myself and watched the world as we went by it in a millisecond. Time to shop till we drop… or more specifically, till I drop.


	6. Chapter 7

Max (POV)

As we entered the mall, you could tell that this wasn't a normal, American hang out. In fact, it was quite the opposite. In Europe, the mall's store fronts were all made of clear glass. Everywhere you looked, you could see right through the stores. I'm calling it glass territory.

Luckily, it was the type of mall were you could find each other easily if you wanted to. I put us in groups: Angel and Fang, Iggy and Gazzy, and Nudge and I. We went our separate ways and decided to meet back in the food court.

I'm starting to regret pairing myself up with Nudge. Nudge might talk a lot, but she also loves to torture me in another way. Can you guess what that is? Yup, stuffing clothes in my face, making me try them on, and then buying them. The worst part is the stuff she makes me buy. The clothes she picks out aren't really me but I can't say no to her. She puts on the bambi eyes and I end up wearing it because it would hurt her if I returned them.

She literally dragged me off to this weird store I don't know the name of and pushed me into the fitting room. I waited in there like we've done this a billion times till she came back with two outfits. The room wasn't too small so we both put on the clothes at the same time while having our backs to each other. Once done, Nudge counted to three and we turned to face the mirror.

Wow. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white top on with a black leather jacket over it. I was shocked because Nudge usually doesn't let me wear what I want to so I figured she was up to something. I turned to look at her and saw that she picked out a purple dress that looked not childish but not too old either.

We quickly went to pay for my badass clothes and her… nice dress. After that we decided to go see what the others were up to. Since Gazzy and Iggy were probably in the stereo section of the music store, we decided to sneak up on them. They were playing a Linkin Park song on the iPod player the store had. Typical.

I grabbed an electric guitar and crept up behind them. I glanced at Nudge and saw that she was giggling so loud that the boys turned their heads. But before they could see Nudge I strummed on the guitar so loud that they fell down and started screaming at me once they found out that I was the one causing them pain.

Sadly, the people kicked us out so the four of us wondered around till we saw a line full of kids, waiting to get a picture with a human- sized, Greek teddy bear. Apparently the bear was a movie star cause all the kids were screaming their heads off.

The funniest part was that in the crowd of kids, I saw my baby girl and my best friend in line, one looking inpatient and the other looking happy as ever. I told the rest of the gang to stay as I walked up to Fang and Angel. I tapped Fang on the back and he turned around with a scowl on his face. Once he saw that it was me, he gave me a small smile. Angel also noticed I was here and gave me a hug.

"So… are you going to take a picture with mister beary?" I teased Fang.

"Yes we are and now that you're here, you can take a picture with us." Angel said glaring at Fang. I guess they fought about taking a picture with the bear thing.

"But-"

"No buts were next!" Angel all but demanded us.

So the three of us took the picture with the bear. Angel happy as can be, Fang with an emotionless face, and me with a confused look. Aren't we the best family ever?

Anyway, since we met up before going to the food court, we all went together and ate at a place called Everest. That place had the best donuts I've ever eaten! After that we decided that since the day wasn't over yet, we could go see the Parthenon later. _Oh boy, when will this day ever end! _I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 8

Max (POV)

As we walked up the _long_ _flight_ of staircases, we talked to each other. Well, not exactly, more like Angel and Nudge talked about the mall, Gazzy and Iggy talked about bombs, and Fang and I just walked up in comfortable silence, waiting for the flights of stairs to end.

Eventually, the stairs did end and we saw it. The beautiful coliseum, with its old designs and pictures from the top, to the bottom. The gang ran up to it but got stopped by a security guard. Apparently we could only take pictures and look at it. Dang it.

I was staring in awe at the Parthenon when suddenly I hear a giggling behind me. I turned around and find out that Fang and the kids were sitting on a blanket, waiting for me with little smiles on their faces. Cue Hallmark moment.

I lay down next to Fang while the kids got up and ran around the landscape, playing tag or something. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the feel of the wind on my face. From an outsider, it probably looked like I was sleeping though.

A few minutes later, I feel myself being pulled into a wall type object. I opened my eyes to find that Fang was the object trying to make me relax/rest on his chest. I lay on his chest and smiled, feeling my eyes close again, praying for this moment not to end. But it turns out that the god of happiness isn't on my side today because just when I closed my eyes, I hear a scream of agony and yelling. _Uh-Oh._

Fang and I immediately got up and looked around for the others. What I see _almost_ made me laugh. The security guard's head was burned and all his hair was gone. Iggy and Gazzy high-five while the girls laughed out loud. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at the guys because they blew up the guard's hair. Fang went to apologize to the guard while I went to the kids to punish/ yell at them.

Nudge and Angel saw this and ran away from me to Fang and the guard. Iggy and Gazzy stood there, either waiting for me to yell at them, or trying to hold in their laughs.

"What the hell was that? How many times have I told you not to bomb something or blow things up! I seriously don't know what to do with you guys sometimes." I said while sighing at the end of my speech.

"We're sorry! It's not like we killed him, we just dissolved his hair so that he can have a new hair style. I mean, did you see that hair, it was-" Iggy was reasoning with me till he felt my death- glare and shut upped.

Fang, the girls, and the security guard came up to the three of us, the guard's arms crossed. He seemed furious that his hair was gone. Poor guy, that's what happens when you mess with Iggy and Gazzy.

Gazzy quickly said to the guard, "We're really sorry for blowing up your hair! We'll never do anything like it again, ever!" Wow… he's a softy.

The guard grunted but told us that they're off the hook._ They might be off the hook with you, but not with me_, I thought.

After that we left as soon as possible. Fang and I agreed that we didn't want anymore problems and that it was dark out, so we could go back to the Hotel and sleep. Fang told the kids the plan and they groaned but complied because of today's events.

We reached the Hotel room and went to our temporary rooms. I told Fang to change in the closet while I changed in the room. Once I got my pajamas on, I told him that he could come out. I jumped on the bed and almost went to sleep right away. Almost is the key word because Fang wraped his arms around my waist and cuddled with me under the covers. My last thought of the day was_, when did Fang become a touchy/hugging person?_

**REVIEW BELOW = MORE UPDATES**


	8. Chapter 9

(Fang's POV)

What I'm thinking about right now:

Max

My Family and the gang

Max

My Family and Max

I guess you could say my train of thought right now isn't that great since I'm only thinking about 2-3 things.

The reason I'm thinking about my family is because once the sun rises up we'll have to go meet them and have a BIG family reunion. Also for the rest of the trip we'll be staying at my grand parent's house. Fun, isn't it?

I'm also thinking about Max and the gang with my family, because as odd as it seems, they've never met. So I don't really know what the family's going to think about the kids and Max. Oh well, I just hope they'll all be civil towards each other. If not, I'm doomed for the rest of the vacation.

… Then there's Max. I don't know why but she's been crossing my mind for the past couple weeks, even before we left for this trip. I think I'm starting to like her as more than a friend, though to her I'll always be her best friend. I hope I can change that though while we're here in Greece.

Greece… I almost forgot that we were actually here. Europe's always been more fascinating than where I've lived. I think it has to do with the fact that it's a foreign place. The atmosphere and the people are different too which is a good thing I guess.

Back to the family though. My family is crazy and awesome at the same time. They'll talk (LOUDLY) about something and end up arguing on who's right or wrong till they get interrupted by people or the smell of food. Like I said, their one of a kind.

(Max POV)

I woke up to a sleeping Fang with his arms around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck. Feeling a blush form on my cheeks, I pry his arms off of me and make a run to the bathroom. I look in the mirror to see that I have a bed head and that my cheeks are tinted pink from my blushing. I wonder why Fang's being cuddly and smiling at me. Part of me wants to think he likes me, and the other part of me wants to think that he's being a great friend. I guess I'll find out during our stay at his grand parent's house.

I hope his family will like me and the kids. It's not that I want them to like me because I might have feelings for Fang, it's because whether they like us or not, we're all staying together. I'm not going anywhere and neither is the rest of the gang. So I hope that we can all get along, even though one of us will most likely cause trouble. Aren't we great? (Note horrible sarcasm)

After I've done my business in the bathroom, I open the door to find that everyone was in Fang and I's room, yelling to get attention and ready to go. I looked at everyone. Nudge was babbling on to Angel about who knows what, Gazzy and Iggy were talking about something with a look of mischief on their faces, and Fang just looked stressed and ready to yell. _Poor Fang, that's what you get for waking up late_, I thought.

"Ok guys, you all ready to go?" I asked them loud enough so they could hear me.

I got a bunch of "Yes's" and a shrug. Can you guess who shrugged? If not, shame on you. My record for packing is 10 seconds. Want to know my secret? It's throwing all the clothes you have in a pile in your suitcase. Great method, right?

Once we were all done packing, Fang and I went to check out of the Hotel. The Lady was going to flirt with Fang but once she saw my glare she shut up and said goodbye when we were done checking out. I think Fang noticed my glare though because he raised one of his eyebrows at me in question. I shrugged and went to get the kids from the bench they were waiting on.

I got us a Taxi and Fang told him in Greek where to go. A half an hour later the car stopped and I looked outside the window. His family's house was huge and looked beautiful. I turned to look at Fang. Nobody but me could tell what he was thinking. It's one of the reasons why we're best friends. He looked happy and in peace. I think Fangy missed his family a little too much.

At the same time we got out of the car, his whole family came running towards us. A bunch of kids that looked Nudge and Gazzy's ages came running till they all tackled Fang. Fang was actually smiling and ruffling their hair. Behind the bunch of kids were who I assumed were Fang's grand parents. The old man looked like an old version of Fang and the old women had my kind of brownish blonde hair. They both looked relatively nice.

Fang, noticing the old couple were here, hugged them both and introduced us all.

"Nickos, Angela, Yiayia, and Papou, these are my adopted "kids" Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. And Max over here is my best friend who helps me raise them… well she tries to." Then he turns to us and says in English, "Guys, this is my Grandma (YIAYIA) and my grandpa (PAPOU). Nickos and Angela are my cousins. My cousins can speak English well but my grand parents can only speak a little, so you can ask for help from me to translate if you need to." Fang tells us.

The gang nods their heads and start to talk to the other two… Nickos and Angela. I kind of just stand there waiting. For what, I don't really know. Fang says something in Greek to his Yiayia and Papou until he notices me standing here, looking uncomfortable.

He steps closer to me and whispers, "They think you look pretty and they want you to call them Yiayia and Papou." I nod, still uncomfortable. "There's a room that we'll be staying in inside the house, you can go unpack if you want." He suggests to me. I smile at him gratefully and walk in. Though after I unpack I realize that he said "room that we'll be staying in". I guess we'll be sharing again.

** I'm not sure if I should finish this story or not...REVEIW and I WILL finish this story! **


	9. Chapter 10

(Max POV)

All too soon it became dinner time. The kids and I have gotten along well with Fang's cousins, Angela and Nikos. We also have gotten along well with his grandparents (Yiayia and Papou) too. For some reason they've been smiling at me since I've got here. I guess that's a good thing but it's making me claustrophobic.

Apparently Fang's Yiayia wants us all to meet with the rest of the family. Angela told us that their family is very big. Let's just hope that they won't become a stampede and go right through us.

Like I said, all too soon it became time for dinner. The whole (and I mean whole) family came and were now standing and talking in the living room. If I didn't mention it before, than I'll mention it now. This house is so big that you could fit 10 or more full- grown elephants in here! That big!

There were more adults than kids in the family. All of the kids went to play in the back yard (including Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel) while Fang and I had to stay and chat with the rest of the adults. Of course I didn't have to stay with the "elders" but Fang practically begged me. I even pulled the "but I can't speak Greek so I can't talk to them" bit, but Fang said they all spoke English. Great.

So here I am, with my arms around Fang's arm, being dragged off to talk to relatives of the "Fang clan". Every time I said "hi" or "Yiasou" to someone, they would all smile at me and offer me food. I declined the food for now.

After the "reunion", I've learned that if your family is Greek, than they won't take "no" for an answer, especially when it comes to food. I've also learned what the words pretty and beautiful mean in Greek because the men and women said that about me and every time they mentioned it, Fang would blush. It's funny to see him blush because he doesn't show that much emotion, even around me.

About an hour later, we all took our seats at the dinner table. Again, the kids table was separated from the adults table but no one seemed to mind that much. The food was really good. It consisted of lamb, pork, Greek salad, and we all can't forget, feta cheese. It was so good that I was one of the ten to finish first, and there were probably about forty-five to fifty people here!

While waiting for the others to finish, Fang told me a story about how one of his cousins picked up an unusual nut from the ground. Once he picked it up, all of the squirrels started to come out of their hiding spots and chased him for the nut. They even threw stuff at him. One of the things they threw was an opened nut and it hit his cousin in the head. He fell down unconscious after that. At the end of the story, I laughed.

Now, when I laugh, I end up laughing really loudly so that everyone can hear. So of course they hear my horrible laugh and turn towards us. Before they were talking about who knows what. Now, they got their new gossip to talk about… me. And for some reason, they all start to talk about Fang and me. They looked at us and talked in Greek so I wouldn't know what they were saying. Luckily Fang did know so I asked him to translate.

"… they're talking about us… how they think we should get together… my grandparents said that they like you and think that we'd be a great couple?" Fang translated for me, his voice having a hint of surprise in it at the end.

"… Oh…" I didn't really know what to say to that. I mean I'm starting to like him more than a best friend, but I don't know what he thinks about me still. Maybe he just wants us to be friends or maybe he likes me back.

"Yeah…" He says uncomfortably.

After everyone ate dinner, all of the cousins started to leave. We said goodbye to them all. By the time they all left, it was dark out so I sent the kids (including Angela and Nikos) to bed. I was starting to get tired too so I said good night in Greek to Yiayia and Papou. They smiled and said good night back.

A little after I tuck myself to bed, Fang came and got into bed with me. Surprisingly he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissed my cheek, and said good night to me. Me, wide-eyed after what just happened a second ago, said good night back and then fell into a dream-full sleep.

**I don't know if I should continue this story or not. It hasn't gotten any reviews in a while so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 11

Max (POV)

I woke up this mourning, last night replaying through my mind. Fang has been acting really odd lately. He's been more open, happier, and smiling. Honestly it's freaking me out. The Fang I know would either smirk or pull an emotion-less face. I think once he wakes up I'll ask him what wrong.

Though after a minute goes by I realize that Fang was still cuddling with me in his sleep. Suddenly my face turned red and my heart started to beat rapidly. I tried to calm down by taking deep breaths but sadly it didn't work.

What's wrong with me? I used to be this strong, independent person who's not afraid of anything. Now, I'm this strong, (a little) dependent person who's afraid of being a couple inches too close to her best friend. I tried to get out of his grasp and once I did, he started to stir and wake up, seeing me in a 'deer caught in the headlights' position.

Our eyes met and I couldn't look away. It was like I was drowning in a deep, endless pit that was so dark that I couldn't see where I was going, but for some reason, I didn't mind. Than, all of a sudden, I hear Fang starting to laugh. Great, thanks for ruining the moment buddy. I was so surprised that I got up, threw my pillow at him, and stomped downstairs to eat some breakfast. I cannot believe he laughed at me. Now I feel like a freaking idiot.

I opened a cabinet, got some cereal and milk, and made myself the only breakfast I knew I couldn't mess up. Yes, apparently I suck at cooking and that if you ever try to eat anything I cook you will suffer so much that you'd rather be on a Telle-Tubbies commercial. Iggy words not mine.

Right as I was about to finish my last bite of cereal, Fang decides to come and present himself to the world. As in, he walked right up to me, grabbed my arm that was not holding the spoon, and made me stand up and face him. Once standing, he starts to drag me outside to the back yard.

Once we get to our destination, I realize that in the back of his grand parent's house was the ocean. A little sand was visible but mostly it consisted of pebbles and shells. Fang finally let's go of my arm and starts to talk.

"Max… I'm sorry if I offended you by laughing. It's just… your expression was so funny and adorable that I couldn't help it. You also looked like you were in a crime scene and the police just found you. It was priceless."

"So that's why you were laughing?" I ask.

"Yeah… I mean you don't get woken up every day to see your best friend freaking out over something. Which reminds me, why were you freaking out again?" He asks amused than confused.

"Well you… were trying to hold me or cuddle me so I was a little… squished." I say uncomfortable as to where this conversation was heading.

While blushing and scratching the back of his neck, he says "Oh sorry, I didn't know that I was doing that, sorry."

After that we stopped talking and listened to the loud but beautiful waves crashing down on itself. I decided to voice my thoughts to him.

"This place is beautiful."

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." He said while turning towards me.

I started to blush a little so I turned my head away from his view. Two seconds later I feel two fingers on my chin, trying to make me look up. Once I do, I see Fang literally five centimeters away from me. I instantly felt the need to back away but I stayed put, wondering what would happen next.

He leaned closer, trying to close the gap between us. Eventually his lips met my own and we began to kiss with so much passion that I was beginning to think this was all a dream. Of course we had to breath like normal human-beings so we ended the kiss and backed away to catch our breaths.

When I looked up, I saw two things. One was Fang smiling and the other was Iggy handing Gazzy a twenty-dollar bill while Angel and Nudge were screaming of joy and happiness. The four of them just so happened to be looking out of their bedroom windows.

I later on find out that they were all spying on us and that Iggy and Gazzy were having a bet as to when we would get together. Little did they know I was going to beat them up for betting on us and spying behind our backs.

I guess coming to Greece wasn't that bad. We all got to go to the beach, the Parthenon, and meet the family. I also got to spend more time with Fang and the others and by doing so, I ended up kissing Fang and being more motherly to the others, but I'm sure Iggy didn't like that. Oh well, there's just one more thing I have to say, and that is that I _really_ hope we get to go on more vacations if things like this get to happen _all _the time.

**AND THAT'S THE END! **

**Sorry for the wait and thank you to all the people who reveiwed/read my story! The only reason I ended it was because I thought that it was done and also because I couldn't think of anything else to write. If I wrote anything else than the story would become pointless and stupid. Again, THANK YOU to all of you who read this!**


End file.
